


Full Speed

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, MotoGP!AU, Romance, Shape shifter werewolf, Tattoos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Issei menemukannya di antara gadis-gadis berpayung.Untuk MatsuHana Birthday Event dan untuk event Mari Berpuisi.





	Full Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> I don't gain any profit from this work but some fun.
> 
> Ide gila ini muncul ketika rexa mendengarkan lagu Muse - Isolated System, BTS - DNA, dan EXO - GROWL sewaktu berangkat kerja.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk MatsuHana Birthday Event dan juga Event Mari Berpuisi dari Imorz dan Kenzeira selaku penyelenggara event. Terima kasih.
> 
> Dan selamat membaca ^_^

 

Sudah menjadi sebuah rahasia bahwa bumi tak hanya ditinggali oleh ras manusia. Ras _werewolf_ —manusia serigala—adalah salah satu yang memiliki hak untuk tinggal bersama dengan ras manusia di bumi. Namun bukan berarti kehidupan di antara kedua ras ini damai tanpa konflik. Faktanya kedua ras ini senantiasa bertikai. Baik karena perebutan sumber makanan, perebutan wilayah. Maupun perebutan takhta penguasa bumi.

Bumi dicekam ketakutan. Perang berlangsung seolah tiada berakhir. Tak satupun pihak yang mau mengalah dan memilih meja perundingan. Manusia maupun werewolf bersaing dalam perebutan takhta dan mengklaim diri sebagai pewaris bumi yang sah. Ras werewolf jauh lebih kuat daripada ras manusia. Namun ras manusia menang dalam hal kuantitas.

Hingga akhirnya pada suatu masa, perang berakhir karena seluruh pihak menginginkan kedamaian. Tak ada yang kalah dan tak ada yang menang. Tak ada pernyataan klaim kemenangan. Kedua pihak saling berjabat tangan. Saling memberikan pengampunan.

Para dewa yang turut bersuka cita atas kedamaian yang memenuhi bumi, memberikan karunia mereka pada bangsa werewolf, supaya untuk kedepannya mereka dapat lebih beradaptasi dan berbaur dengan manusia. Terlebih dengan jumlah mereka yang kian terkikis akibat perang yang berkepanjangan. Dewa memberikan kemampuan bagi para werewolf untuk berubah wujud menjadi manusia dan umur panjang agar kelangsungan hidup ras werewolf dan keturunan mereka yang populasinya lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan populasi bangsa manusia bisa lebih terjamin.

Karenanya, ras werewolf memiliki tiga wujud perubahan, wujud hewan yaitu sebagai serigala, wujud werewolf, dan wujud manusia.

Dewa juga memberikan petunjuk pada mereka, berupa tanda permanen yang menghiasi bagian tertentu pada tubuh manusia mereka, yaitu tato, rajahan yang sama bagi setiap pasangan sejiwa. Agar setiap werewolf tidak sendiri dalam menjalani takdirnya di tengah-tengah manusia. Dalam hal ini, mereka berubah ke wujud werewolf beberapa kali dalam fase hidupnya. Perubahan wujud para werewolf pun dibagi menjadi dua dasar penting. Sebagian dikendalikan oleh kesadaran, sisanya bergantung pada insting. Dua pertiga dari dua bagian dasar perubahan wujud sang werewolf sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh kesadaran mereka. Dan sisanya adalah berdasarkan insting, biasanya dikarenakan oleh faktor alami. Yaitu periode bulan—bulan purnama biru dan purnama darah—dan yang terakhir adalah ketika ritual sakral berlangsung—di mana dua jiwa yang telah ditakdirkan bertemu dan menjadi satu.

Hanya saja tak semua manusia tahu mengenai hal ini. Dewa memberikan batasan agar ketamakan manusia dapat diminimalisir dan perang antar kedua ras dapat dihindari di kemudian harinya. Sehingga hanya sedikit yang mendapatkan berkah, yaitu mereka yang dapat mengetahui rahasia para werewolf. Hanya manusia yang terpilih oleh dewa saja yang diberi izin untuk dapat mengetahui rahasia itu, terlebih mereka yang memang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki ikatan dengan ras werewolf. Namun selebihnya tidaklah demikian. Para werewolf diminta agar tidak membuka jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya pada manusia dengan serta merta. Seiring waktu berjalan, tak ada lagi manusia yang tahu di manakah ras werewolf berada. Mereka berbaur secara apik dan dengan begitu alami di antara manusia. Hanya sesamanya yang tahu wujud mereka yang sebenarnya.

Dan keberadaan mereka menjadi legenda di kalangan manusia.

[Diam kucari jantung hatiku  
Melewati ribuan waktu  
Melewati segala ruang  
Melewati fana dan keabadian  
Ia disembunyikan…]

“Halo?”   
Seseorang tampak sibuk dengan sambungan telepon. Hajime setengah berlari di koridor kantor. Sementara itu beberapa pekerja mendiskusikan sesuatu. Para mekanik dan teknisi ikut andil dalam diskusi tersebut.

“Bagaimana dengan mesinnya?”

“Sepertinya tidak masalah.”

“Mungkin sassisnya perlu diganti?”

Sebagian menepuk tangan secara bersamaan. “Ahh!”

Seseorang mengangguk. “Sassisnya harus lebih stabil.”

Hiru pikuk yang mewarnai suasana pagi di markas Tim Aoba Jousai. Persiapan untuk menghadapi musim pertandingan yang tidak lama lagi akan digelar pun semakin gencar dikebut. Tim teknisi beserta para mekanik bekerja keras mempersiapkan mesin yang terbaik bagi para pembalap mereka. Perlahan Hajime mengetuk pintu ruangan rapat yang terbuka.

Hajime berdeham sebelum menyela diskusi. “Ada yang lihat Oikawa?”

“Siapa?”

“Oikawa.”

Hening sejenak.

“Ah, mungkin bersama Matsukawa di gym?”

Hajime mengangguk dan pamit dari ruang rapat. “Terima kasih.”

Aoba Jousai, adalah tim pembalap tempat beberapa pembalap professional bernaung dengan sponsor dan memiliki kerja sama dengan perusahaan otomotif ternama, Dahon. Salah satunya Oikawa Tooru dan Iwaizumi Hajime, peraih gelar juara dunia beberapa tahun silam di kelas pemula dan menengah. Kantor mereka yang terletak di Tokyo, dilengkapi dengan fasilitas gym dan juga sirkuit pribadi untuk berlatih.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Ia menemukan keduanya di gym. Terlihat Tooru tengah melatih otot lengannya dengan mengangkat barbel sementara Issei, yang berada di sampingnya tengah melakukan push up.

“Hei, kalian di sini rupanya.”

Baik Tooru maupun Issei berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan memfokuskan atensi pada Hajime yang mendekat. Tooru meletakkan barbel dan segera menghampiri Hajime.

“Iwachan! Ada apa?”

“Jadwal konferensi pers sudah disiapkan, kita diminta menemui manajer.”

“Eh sungguh?”

“Memangnya mukaku sedang bercanda, Ampaskawa?!”

Issei menahan diri untuk tidak tergelak.

“Galak banget sih. Aku kan Cuma ingin mengkonfirmasi,” sungut Tooru kemudian. Bibirnya mengerucut maju.

Issei meraih handuk dan menyeka keringat. “Ayo bersiap-siap kalau begitu!”

Kedua rekannya mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan keluar.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Oikawa, tolong jangan kencan dengan siapa pun sampai setidaknya musim pertandingan berakhir. Berlaku untuk soulmatemu juga.”

“Eh?! Kok begitu?”

“Manajer yang bilang,” ujar Hajime sembari memperlihatkan pesan singkat mengenai beberapa informasi yang diberitahukan melalui ponselnya. “Kalian terlalu bersemangat untuk kencan sehingga melupakan hal-hal dasar. Kau harus ingat, dia dan kau masih terlibat kontrak di tim hingga dua musim berikutnya. Kita tidak bisa mengambil risiko bila ini menjadi skandal.”

“Uuh … jadi merepotkan begini sih,” keluh Tooru lagi. Issei yang berjalan di samping keduanya hanya diam untuk menyimak.

“Sebetulnya nggak akan merepotkan kalau saja kalian nggak kelewat antusias pas sedang kencan. Dipikir sedikit dong! Siapa yang nggak curiga kalau leher kalian ada lebam-lebam begitu?” omel Hajime lagi.

“Hoo, aku baru tahu hal ini,” sela Issei pada akhirnya.

Tooru menatap horror. “Oh, tidak.”

Issei menyeringai. “Oh, iya~”

“Matsukawa Issei kuperingatkan kau agar tidak macam-macam!”

“Formal sekali, Oikawa-san~ Padahal aku nggak mendengar apa-apa,” tutup Issei diplomatis.

Tooru meradang. Tapi ia mengendalikan dirinya dan menghela napas panjang. “Lihat saja, apa kau bisa tahan saat menemukan soulmatemu! Hmmph!”

Tooru mendahului kedua rekannya dan pergi duluan dengan langkah panjang dan terburu. Agaknya kesal karena digoda oleh Issei.

“Oi! Jangan ke mana-mana! Ke ruangan manajer dulu, oi!”

Sepertinya Tooru memilih mengabaikan Hajime. Terus berjalan dengan langkah besar yang dibuat-buat. Hajime hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. “Cih, dia itu! Kapan dewasanya sih?”

“Sepupumu itu memang begitu ya kelakuannya?”

Hajime menoleh. Lalu menghela napas panjang. “Saat aku keluar dari tim untuk bergabung dengan kru teknisi, kuharap ia bisa lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi masalahnya dan aku tidak perlu khawatir. Aku nggak menyalahkannya dan soulmatenya. Kautahu sendiri, itu sifat alami yang bangsa kita miliki sejak semula. Keinginan untuk menandai dan ditandai akan membuat salah satu kebutuhan primitif kita terpenuhi. Hanya saja, orang itu pasti tidak akan sembarangan membuat tanda kalau Tooru nggak mengompori. Dasar Tooru!”

“Orang itu?”

“Iya, orang itu. Soulmatenya si Ampaskawa yang satu itu. Aku saja heran dengan takdir mereka berdua. Oh ya, kalau kau mau membahasnya tidak di sini. Aku nggak mau ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan kita dan membuat informasi ini menjadi bahan untuk menjatuhkan kedua tim, baik tim kita atau tim mereka.”

Netra Issei membulat. Hajime tersenyum kecil. “Santai saja. Nanti juga kautahu sendiri. Sudah, ayo kita bergegas!”

Satu minggu berikutnya, Tim Aoba Jousai mengadakan konferensi pers terkait dengan keikutsertaan mereka pada musim MotoGP tahun ini. Dimulai dengan pemberitahuan kondisi mesin teranyar yang akan ditunggangi rider kebanggaan mereka, Oikawa Tooru. Juga perihal berhentinya Iwaizumi Hajime dari tim balap dan bergabungnya ia di bagian manajemen dan kru teknisi. Seperti yang diketahui pada akhir kompetisi musim yang lalu di mana Hajime telah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pembalap dan ingin fokus pada passionnya di bidang teknisi.

Tim juga memperkenalkan Matsukawa Issei sebagai rider baru yang menggantikan posisi Hajime untuk menjadi rekan Tooru di lapangan. Issei berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik ntuk timnya. Sementara itu Aoba Jousai juga mengatakan bahwa untuk kelas junior mereka berharap Kindaichi Yuutarou juga akan menampilkan performa terbaik mereka.

Di akhir konferensi pers, seluruh anggota tim mengangkat tangan mereka, Tooru memberi aba-aba. “Maju, Seijou!”

Dan serentak seluruh anggota berseru. “Yeaaaahhh!!!”

Pada saat yang sama, entah mengapa Issei merasa punggungnya seolah terbakar.

  
[Kuberseru pada takdir  
Kiranya takdir mendengar keluh kesahku  
Aku menanti datangnya sang rembulan  
Hatiku, jantungku  
Matahariku  
Merpati cintaku…]

Barcelona, Catalunya. Menjadi sirkuit pertama di mana Issei memulai debutnya di laga paling bergengsi MotoGP, kelas S. Catatan waktunya pada QTT atau sesi kualifikasi tak terbilang buruk, tapi masih belum memuaskan. Ia menempati urutan kesebelas dari keseluruhan peserta balap yang berjmlah dua puluh lima orang pembalap. Sementara Tooru menempati posisi ketiga. Catatan waktunya kalah sedikit dari Sawamura Daichi dari Tim Hayama-Karasuno dan juara bertahan, Ushijima Wakatoshi dari Tim Dacuti-Shiratorizawa yang bersaing ketat memperebutkan pole position. Dan berakhir dengan Wakatoshi mengklaim posisi terbaik dan Daichi harus rela menempati posisi kedua untuk posisi start besok.

Ia masih di sana, berdiri di Pit Lane untuk memandang sejauh yang ia bisa untuk merekam keseluruhan trek lintasan sepanjang empat ribu enam ratusan kilometer yang terbentang di hadapannya. Ia siap. Ia harus siap. Gemetar pada tangannya membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas.

“Hoi! Jangan terlalu antusias begitu! Besok kau malah tidak bisa bertanding karena lemas duluan, kehabisan tenaga.”

Ujaran itu membuat Issei menoleh. Seringai Tooru menyambutnya. Rekannya itu merangkulnya. Ia tertawa. “Ah, enggak. Aku menyimpan sebagian adrenalinku untuk besok.”

Tooru hanya terdiam. Ikut memandangi lintasan yang sudah ia kenal sepanjang karirnya di arena balap motor. “Kau sudah bertemu lintasan ini berapa kali, Mattsun-chan?”

Issei mengerutkan keningnya. Tooru melepaskan rangkulannya dan mencipta jarak. “Aku sudah sangat hapal dengan lintasannya, tikungan-tikungannya. Tapi setiap aku kembali kemari untuk bertanding, aku selalu merasa takjub, hingga membuat seluruh tubuhku merasa gemetar. Seperti yang kaurasakan saat ini.”

Issei hanya mengangguk. Tooru tersenyum, kali ini terlihat amat tulus. Issei malah merinding. Bibir Tooru langsung mengerucut maju.

“Ih, nggak sopan! Aku kan mau kasih kamu semangat!” protes Tooru sambil meninju lengan rekannya itu.

Seringai Issei mengembang. “Mari lakukan yang terbaik! Kalau kau gagal naik podium, kau harus mentraktirku makan Canelons!”

“Tambahkan Fidueá dan Cava!”

Seruan dari arah belakang membuat keduanya membelalakkan mata sejenak. Hajime telah merangkul keduanya beberapa saat kemudian, lalu mengacak rambut kedua rekannya itu.

“Lakukan saja yang terbaik. Aku akan mendukung kalian bersama kru teknisi.”

Ketiganya mengulas senyum. Senja di Catalunya membungkus impian mereka.

[Semua orang mencaci  
Kata mereka  
Bagaimana mungkin rembulan dan matahari menjadi satu?  
Yang ada dunia akan menemui ajalnya  
Heh, mereka tak tahu  
Kata mereka   
Macam mana merpati dapat merindukan mentari?  
Heh, mereka tahu apa?]

Seri demi seri pertandingan pun berlalu. Kemenangan dan kekalahan pun mereka tuai dengan penuh kelapangan dada. Sambil terus berusaha untuk terus menampilkan performa terbaik. Dari Catalunya mereka bertolak ke Spanyol. Perancis. Belanda. Jerman. Inggris. San Marino. Austria. Republik Ceska. Aragon. Dan Italia.

Italia memasuki musim panas ketika seri kesebelas MotoGP digelar di Sirkuit Mugello, Tuscany. Dengan suhu udaranya yang bisa mencapai dua puluh Sembilan derajat, Italia menjelma menjadi iklim gurun sejenak. Namun pagi hari, udara di Tuscany terasa lebih bersahabat. Issei bangun dengan kondisi tidak terlalu semangat. Rasa terbakar di punggungnya membuatnya tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Hajime menjemputnya untuk makan pagi di restoran terdekat dengan penginapan mereka bersama dengan Yuutarou dan seluruh kru. Tooru tak terlihat di mana pun.

Issei menduga absennya Tooru adalah karena kebutuhan akan soulmatenya. Hajime mengkonfirmasi dugaan itu dengan memberitahukan bahwa Tooru menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang diberikan oleh tim mereka bersama dengan soulmatenya, berkencan di salah satu sudut kota.

Seusai makan pagi, mereka bertiga—Hajime, Yuutarou dan Issei—menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan berkeliling Tuscany. Menyempatkan diri mereka untuk mengunjungi padang bunga matahari di Maremma, lalu menuju ke Florence dan terakhir, menikmati sore dengan minum kopi di salah satu Bar di Pisa.

Ketiganya pulang saat malam sudah menjelang.

…

Sesi kualifikasi berjalan dengan lancar. Issei berhasil memperbaiki catatan waktunya dan menempati posisi delapan untuk start besok. Tooru harus puas di tempat keempat karena Bokuto Koutarou dari Railiap-Fukurodani mengklaim posisi ketiga.

Issei memejamkan mata sejenak. Sensasi dari kulit yang memanas itu membuatnya meringis menahan sakit. Ia masih berada di Pit Lane, bersama kuda besinya, terhambat untuk memasuki area parkir akibat tato di punggungnya kembali mengirimkan sebuah sinyal untuknya. Sepanjang musim ini, untuk yang kesebelas kalinya, tato permanen miliknya membuat Issei gusar. Tak sekalipun ia berpikiran untuk menemukan separuh jiwanya yang disembunyikan takdir. Saat ia telah menyerah dan tak lagi mencari belahan hatinya itu, saat itu Issei malah menemukan jejaknya.

“Ada masalah Mattsun?”

Issei menoleh, menemukan Hajime berdiri dengan raut khawatir. Dua orang umbrella girl bergegas menghampiri Issei dan memayungi Issei dari panas terik matahari yang mulai mengigit kulit. Hawa udara pada waktu siang mulai membuat perbedaan yang tajam. Tak seramah udara pagi. Ia menggeleng. Lalu mengangkat jempolnya.

Namun ia tak jua beranjak dari posisinya. Para kru yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan keadaan Issei pun mulai berdatangan untuk mencari tahu.

“Mattsun?”

Issei tak dapat merespon. Sensasi terbakar pada punggungnya seolah membuat seluruh panca indra mengalami disfungsi. Hajime memberi isyarat pda tim medis. Ketua tim medis yang menyadari keadaan Issei mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menarik Hajime ke samping.

“Matsukawa agaknya mendeteksi soulmatenya berada di sekitar sini.”

Netra Hajime membulat. “Eh? Serius?!”

“Tatonya pasti sedang bereaksi kuat. Sensasi terbakar itu yang membuatnya seperti melumpuh.”

“Apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

“Biar aku dan tim medis yang menanganinya.”

Hajime mengangguk. Lalu tak berapa lama, Issei dievakuasi menuju ke klinik medis. Sebelum Issei kehilangan kesadarannya, ia tahu bahwa sang belahan jiwa mengetahui keberadaannya juga. Bayangannya hadir sekilas. Lalu semua gelap.

…

“Nee, Koushi. Kenapa aku nggak boleh bergabung dengan Kiyoko-san dan Hitoka-chan? Aku bosan mampus di sini.”

Koushi menoleh pada sepupu angkatnya yang nyentrik tapi amat disayanginya itu. “Karena kerjaan kita belum selesai, Hiro-kun.”

“Eh ada ribut-ribut apa di sana?”

Koushi menoleh sejenak ke arah luar. Takahiro ikut melongok. Lalu jantungnya seolah ada yang meremas kuat. Ia limbung, untungnya Koushi sempat menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak membentur lantai begitu saja. Mendadak tremor merajai Takahiro.

Koushi memeluk Takahiro. “Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?”

Takahiro menatap Koushi lekat-lekat. Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Koushi. “Dia di sini, Koushi,” ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar. “Dia juga di sini.”

Netra cokelat muda Koushi tak pernah terbelalak selebar itu.

  
[Lantang kuberseru pada takdir  
Jangan sembunyikan kekasihku!  
Padanyalah hatiku bertaut  
Segala mimpi, harap dan hidupku  
Ia pusat semestaku  
Aku hampa tanpanya  
Separuh mati kutanpa dirinya  
Separuh napasku bersamanya  
Hidupku enggan, tapi tak dapat kumati begitu saja…  
Tidak…  
Tak akan…  
Sebelum cintaku kembali padaku…]

Issei kembali pada kesadarannya tiga jam kemudian. Di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih dan krim. Aroma alcohol menguar kental di udara. Issei menghela napasnya. Lalu kembali memejamkan mata untuk merenungkan peristiwa yang dialaminya hari ini.

Efek samping dari penyangkalan terhadap keberadaan soulmate yang dianggapnya tak nyata berujung pada timbulnya sensasi terbakar pada permukaan kulit punggungnya. Terutama di daerah tempat tato berbentuk rajahan separuh sayap itu membentang di punggung sebelah kanannya. Tato itu menghubungkan dirinya dengan sang soulmate. Namun sudah sekian lama Issei mencari keberadaan soulmatenya itu, tak jua sang soulmate memunculkan barang batang hidungnya. Dua ratus sekian tahun yang ia jalani terasa hampa. Ibunya adalah satu-satunya orang yang percaya bahwa suatu hari Issei akan menemukan sang belahan jiwa, seperti bagaimana ia mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk impian sejak masa bocah.

Namun Issei telah lama menyerah. Hingga persepsi soulmate adalah nonsense muncul dalam kepalanya di beberapa dekade belakangan. Issei sudah tidak peduli. Hidupnya hanya untuk dunia balap dan balap.

Dan kini sang takdirlah yang membawa asanya yang telah pupus pada sumber kehidupan yang baru. Yang telah lama ia nantikan.

Pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat terbuka. Dari balik pintu Tooru, Hajime, Yuutarou dan manajer mereka berkunjung sembari membawakannya pizza. Issei menutup wajahnya lalu tertawa. Mereka terlibat percakapan yang seru dan makan malam bersama. Yuutarou dan manajer mereka undur diri terlebih dahulu. Tooru dan Hajime memilih untuk menemani Issei.

“Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Mattsun. Kau pasti akan menemukannya. Apalagi kaubilang selama kompetisi ini sensasi terbakar itu selalu muncul, pasti dia nggak jauh.”

Issei mengangguk. “Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Dan kalau instingku benar, dia bukan salah seorang dari pembalap yang ikut berlaga, tapi kemungkinan besar ia ikut dalam salah satu tim. Bisa jadi kru teknisi dan mekanik atau tim manajer.”

Tooru menyingkirkan karton pizza. “Itu lebih baik daripada harus sama-sama menjadi ace di tim masing-masing. Menjaga profesionalitas itu nggak mudah.”

Hajime memutar bola matanya. “Itu kan karena kau saja yang bereaksi berlebihan, Sampahkawa.”

“Iwa-chan!!! Aku ini sepupumu lho! Jahat ih!”

“Kalau bukan karena ibuku sayang sekali padamu dan bibi yang memintaku untuk menjagamu, aku juga nggak sudi punya sepupu kayak kamu. Menyusahkan saja!”

“Iwa-chan tega!”

Issei hanya tersenyum. Malam semakin larut, Tooru dan Hajime menjadikan sofa sebagai alas tidur malam ini. Hajime sebetulnya sudah meminta Tooru untuk kembali saja ke penginapan. Namun Tooru bersikeras untuk ikut menemani Issei bersama Hajime. Hajime hanya bisa pasrah.

“Pokoknya kalau besok kau mengeluh sakit punggung dan nggak bisa bertanding, akan kuikat dan kubuang kau ke kolam di depan klinik!”

‘Mattsun, tolong aku!”

Issei tergelak melihat tingkah keduanya.

…

Di podium utama, Tooru mengangkat pialanya tinggi-tinggi. Ia berhasil menempati posisi pertama setelah terlibat perebutan alot takhta Mugello dari Wakatoshi dan Koutarou yang berbagi podium dengannya. Daichi yang sempat tergelincir di dua lap menuju akhir harus puas di posisi keenam. Sementara posisi keempat dan kelima berturut-turut ditempati Kuroo Tetsurou dari Tim Sizuku-Nekoma dan Tendou Satori, rekan setim Wakatoshi. Issei berhasil memperjuangkan posisinya menjadi satu langkah di depan dari posisi startnya. Meski tidak terlalu memuaskan, tapi Issei mendapatkan pujian dari timnya sebab performanya semakin membaik. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak dalam kondisi yang prima.

Tooru mempersembahkan kemenangannya untuk timnya yang sudah berjerih lelah untuk mendukungnya. Pesta sampanye pun dimulai.

Sekilas, bayangan seseorang tampak melintas dalam benak Issei. Perasaan gelisah segera saja menyeruak hebat. Issei berlari menjauhi podium. Ia membelah lautan manusia yang berkumpul di panggung utama. Tempat podium berada, dengan para pemenang yang berdiri mengklaim kemenangan mereka.

Issei tak melewatkan satu titik terkecil sekalipun. Netranya memindai seluruh orang yang ada di sana. Soulmatenya, kekasih sukmanya, ia berada dekat dengannya.

Namun sayang, takdir tampaknya masih ingin mempermainkannya. Issei masih belum dapat menemukannya.

[Lagi, di antara mega-mega kutanyakan eksistensi kekasihku  
Hei, tingkap-tingkap langit!  
Terbukalah dan tunjukkan aku jalan mennuju kekasihku  
Pada laut kutanyakan dia jantung hatiku  
Hei, samudera!  
Bawa aku menemui dia, jangan lagi kaupisahkan aku darinya!  
Pada sang bayu aku berbisik  
Sampaikan pesanku pada kekasihku agar ia senantiasa menantiku  
Kan kutemukan dan kujemput ia  
Memenuhi separuh sukmaku…]

Pada tikungan tajam keempat belas di Sirkuit Sepang, Issei ikut meliuk bersama kuda besinya. Sepeda motornya meluncur mulus bak skatter yang menari di seluncur es. Lintasan lurus telah menantinya sebelum menjumpai tikungan balik badan di ujung sana. Seluruh pembalap menarik gas sekencang yang mereka mampu. Kuda-kuda besi melejit bak anak panah yang dilepaskan dari busurnya saat para penunggangnya berakselerasi.

Beberapa melakukan overtaking secara mengejutkan. Posisi para pembalap pun berubah dramatis. Pada tikungan terakhir yang juga merupakan tikungan balik badan seluruh peserta mengeluarkan manuver terbaiknya agar mampu melewati tikungan dengan baik. Trek lintasan lurus kembali terbentang di depan mata. Para penunggang kuda besi kembali mengambil ancang-ancang dan menarik gas kencang.

Dua lap menuju lap terakhir. Detak jantung yang berdebar-debar tak hanya dialami oleh para peserta yang berlaga. Para penonton yang duduk di kursi tribun juga merasakan yang sama. Harap-harap cemas.

Di sisi lain, Tooru merasakan ada perubahan aneh pada kuda besinya. Namun karena laju sepeda motornya itu tetap stabil dan Tooru tak mengalami kesulitan saat ia menikung, Tooru memilih untuk memfokuskan diri untuk bersaing ketat memperebutkan posisi ketiga dengan Daichi. Daichi tak tinggal diam, terus memacu kuda besinya untuk mempertahankan sekaligus berusaha untuk merebut posisi di depannya.

Mereka tiba di tikungan sembilan dan sepuluh. Tooru berhasil melewati Daichi. Lalu ia mengejar Wakatoshi di depannya. Daichi berusaha menyusul. Maka ketiganya menampilkan adegan kejar-kejaran yang dramatis. Mereka terus memacu kuda besi mereka dengan gagah berani.

Hingga Tooru terlambat menyadari, kuda besinya mendadak tidak mau berkompromi.

Ia terbanting ketika gagal menikung di tikungan keempat belas. Sepeda motornya sempat menyerempet motor milik Wakatoshi dan Daichi. Ketiganya jatuh bergulingan secara beruntun. Beberapa pembalap lain di belakang mereka yang tidak menduga terjadinya kecelakaan ini pun tak bisa menghindari insiden susulan yang terjadi setelahnya. Arena Sirkuit Sepang berubah chaos.

Bendera kuning segera dikibarkan. Jerit tertahan dari tribun penonton menggema di siang bolong.

Tooru tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, terjepit di bawah motor miliknya sendiri. Tak tahu sampai kapan ia harus menunggu bala bantuan untuk membantunya keluar dari situasi ini. Tubuhnya bergetar karena sakit yang teramat sangat.

Wakatoshi tergeletak di samping Daichi. Syok masih membuat mereka mengalami paralyze, hingga mereka hanya mampu berbaring. Ketika Wakatoshi mencoba membuka mata beberapa saat kemudian, tak jauh dari hadapannya Tooru tengah mengerang kesakitan  
Bendera merah berkibar tak lama setelah bendera kuning berkibar. Pertandingan dihentikan. Para pembalap lain menepi jika masih jauh dari area pit stop. Dengung sirene ambulans segera menggema untuk mengantarkan tim medis mengevakuasi korban-korban insiden.

Issei turun dari kuda besinya dan berlari menuju tempat Tooru, Wakatoshi dan Daichi berada. Ia hampir berubah ke wujud werewolfnya jika saja ia tidak sadar sedang berada di sirkuit. Ia panik. Kecelakaan itu benar-benar tidak terduga. Dalam benaknya saat ini hanyalah meraih teman-temannya dan menyelamatkan mereka.

Wakatoshi mencoba bergerak. Ia mampu memaksa dirinya untuk kembali bangkit dan duduk. Ia membuka helmnya dan mencoba melihat kondisi Daichi setelah memeriksa dirinya sendiri. Ajaibnya, ia tidak apa-apa.

“Sawamura? Kau tidak apa-apa?”

Wakatoshi membuka kaca helm Daichi. Masih di antara syok yang ia rasakan Daichi merespon dengan mencoba menganggukkan kepalanya. Wakatoshi mengangguk. Lalu ia menyeret dirinya menuju ke tempat Tooru berada. Tooru masih mengerang kesakitan. Wakatoshi mencoba sebisanya untuk membuat Tooru sadar. Ia sendiri tidak berdaya untuk mengangkat sepeda motor Tooru yang menjepit kaki kanan Tooru.

Issei tiba di sana bersamaan dengan tim medis. Pembalap-pembalap lain yang terlibat insiden itu segera dievakuasi untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. Daichi juga telah dievakuasi. Tim medis bersama dengan Issei berusaha untuk mengangkat kuda besi milik Tooru. Tooru nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi bertahan hingga ia masuk ke dalam ambulans dan mendapatkan pertolongan pertama sementara ambulans melaju menuju ke rumah sakit. Issei ikut dalam ambulans itu. Wakatoshi pun turut dievakuasi, tapi dengan ambulans yang lain.

Lomba sejenak terlupakan.

 

[Aku memujanya  
Keindahannya bagaikan selaksa bintang-bintang  
Kulitnya berseri bagaikan purnama  
Senyumnya secerah matahari  
Aku memujanya  
Lebih dari dewa-dewi  
Lebih dari langit biru  
Lebih dari apa pun…]

Akibat insiden kecelakaan itu, satu seri pertandingan MotoGP ditiadakan. Bahkan untuk jadwal pertandingan selanjutnya pun berubah status menjadi ditangguhkan. Pihak berwajib dan tim khusus dikerahkan untuk menginvestigasi tempat kejadian perkara.

Tooru, Daichi, Wakatoshi dan lima pembalap lain menjalani perawatan di salah satu rumah sakit di Malaysia. Sekejap saja rumah sakit menjadi penuh oleh lautan manusia. Dalam konferensi pers, pihak penyelenggara menyampaikan berita baik dan buruk atas terjadinya insiden kecelakaan. Mereka mengumumkan bahwa mereka tengah bekerja sama dengan para polisi untuk menyelidiki kecelakaan yang terjadi dalam balapan seri ini.

Daichi dikabarkan mengalami pendarahan dalam. Wakatoshi sendiri mengalami patah tulang rusuk. Tooru mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Selain beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, tulang betisnya juga mengalami fraktur. Ketiganya segera mendapatkan tindakan medis lanjutan. Sementara itu, kelima pembalap lainnya mengalami cedera yang kurang lebih serupa dengan yang dialami ketiganya dan juga sedang mendapatkan perawatan medis lanjutan.

Perwakilan dari kelima tim dari kedelapan pembalap yang mengalami kecelakaan tiba di rumah sakit beberapa saat kemudian. Terlihat di antaranya Tim Hayama-Karasuno, Tim Dacuti-Shiratorizawa, juga Tim Dahon-Aoba Jousai.

Beberapa orang gadis yang merupakan paddock girl dan umbrella girl ternyata ikut serta di antara perwakilan manajemen dan kru yang mendukung tim ke rumah sakit. Terutama yang memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan para korban. Di antara gadis-gadis pembawa payung itu Issei melihatnya. Ia menemukan belahan hatinya.

[Aku berlutut  
Aku bertelut  
Aku bersujud  
Aku meminta  
Aku memohon  
Aku hanya ingin dia  
Menemui dia  
Mengasihi dia  
Mencintai dia  
Memilikinya  
Hanya dia…]

Takahiro hadir di sana untuk menemani dan menguatkan Sugawara Koushi. Mengingatkan sepupunya itu bahwa Daichi—yang adalah soulmate sang sepupu—sedang dalam penanganan medis yang tepat. Bahwa Koushi harus tabah dan tegar, dan meyakinkan sepupunya itu bahwa Daichi akan baik-baik saja.

Namun takdir berkata lain untuknya. Khusus untuknya.

Di tengah kerumunan manusia. Di tengah hiru-pikuk di rumah sakit. Sosok yang selalu ia damba dan nanti-nantikan setiap harinya muncul!

Takahiro terhenyak kala sepasang netra berwarna cokelat itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia terpaku di tempatnya. Membeku.

Dunia seolah mengalami deselerasi. Takahiro dapat melihat betapa lambatnya jarum detik pada jam dinding berdetik. Takahiro dapat mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang menderap pelan tapi tegas pada lantai ubin rumah sakit. Takahiro dapat mendengar suara kertas yang berserak, melayang ke udara lalu jatuh bagaikan guguran bunga sakura. Takahiro dapat merasakan atmosfer di sekitarnya yang seolah berhenti. Dunia (mungkin) berhenti berputar.

Sementara itu di sebelah sana, Issei merasakan hal yang tak jauh berbeda. Yang pasti ia melangkah maju, selangkah demi selangkah. Ia merasa ia sudah berlari sekencang yang ia mampu, tapi gravitasi seolah memasung beban pada kaki-kakinya. Hingga bumi seolah menariknya untuk hanya berjalan di tempat. Namun ia terus melangkah maju.

Sensasii yang sama kembali membakar punggungnya. Dan kali ini, Issei tak sendiri mengalaminya.

Issei memacu langkahnya. Mereka pun berhadapan. Dan dalam sekejap tangan-tangan mereka saling merengkuh dan memeluk. Erat. Begitu erat. Tak peduli bahwasanya mereka menjadi tontonan publik. Masa bodoh saja. Issei menghirup aroma tubuh Takahiro sepuas yang ia bisa. Mendusel area belakang leher dari lelaki berambut merah jambu dengan hidung mancungnya. Kepalanya merangsek pada perpotongan bahu sang soulmate.

Takahiro sendiri bergetar dalam pelukan Issei. Telinganya mencari-cari ritme harmonis dari detak jantung Issei yang begitu mencandu dirinya. Oh, padahal ini pertemuan mereka yang perdana. Pertama.

Hingga beberapa waktu kemudian keduanya melepas pelukan dan mulai berlari menjauhi kerumunan manusia yang melongo dengan sirat ingin tahu yang terpancar melalui mata mereka.

Di satu ruangan yang tersembunyi mereka mengungsi. Jauh dari jangkauan manusia-manusia yang rasa ingin tahunya terkadang tak tahu etika. Saling melepas rindu dan saling bercerita. Dari hati ke hati.

Issei mengecup bibir Takahiro. Takahiro dengan antusias menyambut kecupan itu. Sebelah tangan Issei menangkup pipi Takahiro lalu kecupan ringan menjadi ciuman-ciuman intens.

“Aku selalu memimpikanmu…,” bisik Issei saat melepaskan ciumannya.

Kedua tangan Takahiro bergelayut di leher Issei. “Aku juga,” jawab Takahiro sembari tersenyum.

“Aku terbakar karena kau.” Satu kecupan kembali berlabuh pada bibir Takahiro.

Takahiro mengangguk. “Rasanya sakit, panas, tapi sensasinya nggak bisa kulupakan.”

Ibu jari Issei bermain di bibir Takahiro. “Kau selama ini sedekat ini, tapi aku belum bisa menemukanmu. Maafkan aku.”

Takahiro mencoba tersenyum. “Aku tahu. Aku juga merasakan yang sama.”

Lalu keduanya tergelak. Dan Issei kembali mencium Takahiro hingga napas mereka habis tercuri. Takahiro menikmatinya hingga desahan terakhir. Lalu mereka melepas ciuman mereka sejenak.

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku Matsukawa Issei.”

“Aku Takahiro. Hanamaki Takahiro.”

.

.

.

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebetulnya belum selesai. Tapi apa daya dedlen sudah mepet. Paling ga udah sampe mereka ketemuan, jadi ga penasaran kan sama endingnya?  
> XDDDD
> 
> Nanti rexa edit lagi kalau ada waktu luang. :'(
> 
> Semoga ga terlalu parah hasilnya. Ini eksperimen lagi soalnya. Maaf bila mengecewakan. Rexa harap ga terlalu ancur. Semoga temen-temen dapat terhibur.
> 
> Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk teman2 semua. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
